


入戏太深（上）

by maqiao



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: M/M, 睡奸, 舔脸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: *强奸未遂，但猥亵已成既定事实*变态的是我，与大帅哥Tory无关
Relationships: Tory Baker/Norman Reedus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	入戏太深（上）

Norman的身体被压得愈发陷入床褥之中。但是他还没有反应过来，仍然酣睡中。

白天的摄影工作实在太辛苦了。结束了晚上的采访后Norman和工作人员一路马不停蹄赶回酒店，到达自己房间后，简单洗漱一番就倒头大睡。所以当有人对他上下其手的时候，他直接关闭了身体的警报系统——这简直就是敞开大门欢迎那位非礼者。

从那人掀开Norman被子的手背青筋的暴起就可以看得出，侵入者正极力克制着自己，钻进Norman被子里的动作也十分轻柔。Norman半侧着身子，以将近趴着的姿态睡着，一些柔软的细发落在他的鼻子上，被均匀平静的呼气带的一阵一阵轻微地摆动。侵入者先是撑起身子对着Norman的睡颜观察了一会儿，但是很快他就不看了，由于兴奋和紧张，他鼻子里喷出的粗重气息简直可以把Norman喷醒了。他回到原来的位置，整个人压在Norman的背上，缓缓施加力量，将两具身躯贴得更紧。跃跃欲试的双手从Norman的腋下环过，在Norman的胸部上空悬浮停顿了一刻。侵入者咬紧了自己的下唇，像是在质问自己为什么要这么做，但是为时已晚——他已经非法闯入Norman的房间，还摸到人家床上——木已成舟。

一开始他还试探着，手掌放在Norman的胸脯上，缓缓施压力量，手指慢慢陷进Norman的胸肉里，那手感好像是摁进了一块布丁蛋糕，一个男人怎么会有这样柔软的乳房？如此反复揉压几次，Norman反而有睡得更香的迹象。是啊有人再给睡梦中的他做胸部按压的马杀鸡。侵入者一边沉浸于非礼的快感，一边又恨Norman总是这样，不管有没有自觉都是一副千人玩弄的烂婊子状态。为什么他偏偏对这个人上了瘾，明明就是双上了年纪的破鞋！侵入者越想越气，愤怒这一情感由他手上的动作传达出来。他像玩坏一块烂泥巴一样，在那对丰满软糯的乳房上发狂的揉捏着。随着每一次的抓捏，他都大口大口地呼吸，仿佛Norman的胸部是他的人工呼吸器，抓一把续一口气。更不用说每一次呼吸，都是Norman后脑勺的气味。那是一股婴儿爽肤粉混合毛线纺织品的味道，是让人想不通的甜美和安神的体香。

睡梦中的Norman好像感知到了些什么，他喉咙里发出猫科动物的呼噜声，但这一切都变成侵入者脑中的，他使Norman舒服了的妄想。很快隔着布料的摩擦已经满足不了入侵者。那人将Norman的内裤扒下一半，他喘着做坏事的人特有的节奏紊乱的粗气，拿出了自己的硬了有一会儿的老二，往Norman的臀缝里怼进。那又热又硬的家伙一贴上Norman的皮肤，Norman好像醒了一样子，身体往前移动了一下。放肆的动作像被浇了一盆凉水一样，暂时停滞了。然而Norman竟然还没有醒来，即使他的贴身衣物被揉的一团乱糟，不属于他的汗津津的体液渗进他的后背的布料，甚至有其他男人的屌怼在他身上。

与Norman身上进行的荒淫不齿的事件形成鲜明对比的是Norman那因熟睡中对一切都一无所知的所生出的圣洁感。侵入者扶住Norman的胯部，下身对准Norman臀缝，上下摩擦起来。但是熟睡中的人浑身放松，过于快速的摩擦容易使阴茎弹出猥亵的范围。侵入者伸手往下摸，Norman的双腿是屈着的，夹着一个枕头，其中一条腿向上勾起这使他的双腿之间形成了一个不是密闭，且紧致的缝隙。侵入者调整自己的位置往下，对准那个人体温度偏高的大腿根部的缝隙一个挺身。阴茎被紧紧夹住的感觉让他回忆起了人生和高年级学姐做爱第一次破处的感觉——都是一个人要铭刻一生的瞬间。

趁着Norman没有调整睡姿，他从扶着Norman的腰变成手摸着Norman的整个肚子，手上的柔软和下身的挤压让他头脑炸成烟花。他有点过于投入了，下体耸动得和发情的公狗一样又乱又急，被侵犯的细缝被来来回回的摩擦，Norman的身体也被带着泛起一阵阵涟漪。中途Norman的双腿交换了一下叠法，来自外界的，Norman本人的挤压感，在让侵犯者惊慌到血液凝固的同时，也直接把第一次的射精交代了。仅仅是和Norman的体外摩擦，就已经刺激得超出想象。他趴在Norman的背上进入了贤者状态。掏出手机一看时间，屏幕上白色数字显示为3点40。自己都做了什么啊……明天还要工作……侵入者把头抵在Norman的脑后勺，陷入了迷茫。

他脑海里浮现起他与Norman一起工作时的回忆。 当时处于演员的短暂的休整时间。在场的工作人员有的调试镜头机位，有的检查刚刚拍出的成品效果。角落的工作桌上坐着两个上炕姿势的人，是小岛总监和Norman——又在进行着东拉西扯的头脑风暴。两个人嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿，小岛指手画脚地比划着，用手指着吐着舌头的嘴，再指指Norman的面部。接着就看见Norman边抬手点赞，边哈哈大笑起来。因为脸上是各种动作捕捉的仪器和标点，Tory用吸管嘬着喝水——没错，入室强奸未遂犯就是Tory。当他得知要临时增加一个“希格斯舔山姆脸颊”的场景时，他呛水呛得咳嗽了半天。 “不要用力舔哦，不然脸上的标识会被你舔歪的。”小岛打趣地贴心提醒道，整个场地里可以说策划笑得最开心。不过身前还有一个高兴得与之不相上下的——Norman微笑着看着Tory，是让人无法抗拒的乖巧式甜美笑容。不只是我这么想，这是全世界公认的形容词。Tory在心里辩解。Tory也对着Norman回笑，但是是那种有点勉强的带着明显是不情愿的笑——他这时候就已经有点入戏了。不知不觉就会对Norman的态度就会携带点攻击性。扮演席格斯让他可以放开了对Norman "mean"，对这样一个人人都爱的甜心态度放肆，甚至恶劣挑衅，这种体验让Tory有些走火入魔。

开拍前Norman想先和Tory试戏。 “你之前有舔过别人吗？”Norman问道，这时他的身体已经里Tory很近了，Tory想象着行尸走肉里和Norman搭戏的演员，在面对Norman近距离对上双眼的时候脑子里都在想些什么，会和他一样莫名其妙心虚地心跳加速吗？ “我舔过。”Norman歪了歪脑袋。天哪不要再看他的说话的嘴巴了。 “舔人…真的是很有趣的体验。好像你能控制住对方…你知道猫之间地位高的一方才能舔地位低的一边吗？原理有点相似。” Tory努力过了，但是他的眼睛离不开Norman嘴里那讲话时会露出来的粉红色舌头。他感觉他真的被控制了，Norman甚至不需要舔到对方就能把人控制得神志不清。 “你试试看。”Norman近得都快贴到他脸上了。Tory咽了口唾沫，飞快地在Norman脸颊上方做了一个假动作。 “哈哈。你果然没舔过人。你应该这样，”Norman像是怕Tory跑了一样扶住他的肩膀，微启嘴唇，连带着身体的起伏，舌头一起伸出再收回，如此地在Tory的侧脸上比划了一下。Tory感觉到Norman热乎乎的气息像一只蝴蝶，轻轻地在他脸上方，似落未落，却不做停留地离开，让人心痒。 “明白了吗？轮你试试。” “嗯……”Tory心不在焉地照葫芦画瓢来了一遍。他满脑子满心满眼都塞满了Norman，NormanNorman还是Norman，即使人家就在他眼前他还是停不下来地想，想着刚刚发生的一切和正在进行的一切。也许是这种痴汉状态帮了忙，开机拍摄一遍过。 然而Norman却不过瘾，他问小岛，“还需要再来一次吗？不同演绎方式的？”恶趣味小岛当然不会拒绝Norman了，于是再次拍摄了几遍。Tory看到Norman眼睛里闪闪发光。为什么他看起来很期待被舔脸蛋……难道他这么喜欢舔别人是因为自己内心里其实在期待着被别人舔？

思绪转回现实。Tory撑起身子，从他的角度只能看见Norman的侧颜。Tory一路看过去，从微微颤动的睫毛，到圆圆的鼻头，再到那嘴角上扬的笑唇，他控制着稀薄的吐息，想借助微弱的光线将Norman观察的更加仔细些。一方面在工作的时他没办法在Norman的脸上做太多的观察，他是一个专业的演员，工作的时候他全身心投入演绎。另一方面，即使私底下能接触Norman，他却接不住Norman直直盯过来的眼神。那个人总是这样，没有人能真正做到偷看Norman，好像每一个心怀不轨的眼神都是一条连在Norman身上的丝线，只有Norman视而不见，否则他总能顺着那条线抓到偷窥者的眼神，并且用直白得过分的回看来惩罚你，告诉你你的心思全被他看穿了。想来稀奇，戏里Norman是那个有接触恐惧的山姆，戏外Tory反倒成了Norman接触恐惧患者。

但这次不一样了。Tory突然鼓起了勇气。Tory伸出舌头，朝熟睡的Norman低下头去，舌尖在Norman的眼睑下方快速地点了一下，Tory收回舌头，还在嘴里抿了一下，是咸咸的。Norman也是人，总不能要求他尝起来真是甜品的味道。第二次尝试更加大胆，这次Tory润了一下舌头确保上面有足够的唾液，接着他张大嘴巴，整个舌头从Norman的脸颊舔到下巴，在Norman的脸蛋上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。他本没想亲吻Norman，可一触碰到那柔软的唇瓣，这家伙的嘴巴怎么又香又软？——Tory发现自己停不下来了，他反复地舔吻着Norman的嘴巴和胡子，特别是胡须——他舔着上面开始想象Norman下面的耻毛——他真是疯了。Tory的身体压在Norman上面，双手撑在两侧。他进入了一种癫狂的状态，急切的舔舐和吮吸将Norman的嘴唇连带着四周的皮肤都扯得走了形。Norman Reedus是一道真正的美味，任何品尝过的人都赞不绝口地分泌口水，所以Norman周围胡须里挂满了Tory晶莹的唾液。这种野兽一般的原始行为产生的感受带给Tory极大的震撼。竟然是是这样的体验……这比一般的侵犯行为更具有羞辱他人的效果——即使对方不认同受到了羞辱，但依然使实施行为者有种玩耍压制住他人的感受。

然而窗帘外遮挡的世界已经开始泛白。再次查看时间。真的不能再待下去了。同时困意也已让Tory打起了哈欠。Tory溜出Norman的被窝，临走时还给Norman掖好了被子。接着蹑手蹑脚地离开了Norman的房间。他回头看了一眼背对房门的Norman的身影，最后一次，深深地吸了一口，拥有Norman味道的空气——他真的要成席格斯那个小变态了——这才离开房间。

待到房门关上的声音响起，黑暗中的Norman睁开了眼睛。


End file.
